The Unbreakable bond
by cieru cherry
Summary: Karma is known as the demon lord. And Manami is a beautiful forest goddess who had a boring, peaceful life. They're very different, but fate already connected them by akai ito. Meaning they're a perfect mate for each other.


Summary: Karma is known as the demon lord. And Manami is a beautiful forest goddess who had a boring, peaceful life. They're very different, but fate already connected them by akai ito. Meaning they're a perfect mate for each other.

This is a sequel of my karmanami fict titled "Akai ito". Akai ito mean red string so as you could guess, it'll be a romantic and supernatural story. Please enjoy . .

.

.

The Unbreakable Bond

Assassination classroom and its character belong to Matsui Yusei

Pairing : Karmanami

Warning : Bad grammar, bad plot, and any other mistake

(I'm still learning English, so please bear with me)

.

.

He's waiting in the shadow, covered by the darkness the forest provide him with. His mercury eyes flashed momentarily when the sun beamed upon them. His upper lip twitched and slowly a sly smirk adorned his handsome face.

She come! The beautiful forest goddess who wear her usual purple-white kimono. She walked with grace, elegantly stepping on the lush grass. Her dark, lavender hair flowed freely behind her, making her even more stunning if possible. And with every step she take, the soft rustling of her silk attire would be heard like a natural symphony, along with a gentle breeze blow among the tress.

The akuma licked his suddenly dry lips. He could clearly smell the soothing lavender scent coming of off her, teasing his inner, wicked self. Mercury eyes glinted under his red bangs.

He watched interestedly when she began her daily routine merily, really unconscious of the presence of a strong, demonic creature such as himself. But then again, as predator he usually masked his scent and aura, waiting for the perfect timing to strike their unsuspecting prey. The red akuma smirked. He eyed the red string around his pinky finger. This female was not his usual prey. This female was supposedly be his life mate, all eternity. All for himself.

"Ow, you poor little thing." Her soft voice make his elfin ears perked up.

She bend down and stretched her arms. With utmost care, she gently helped untangled a small white bunny from some roots trapping its feet. The small bunny gave its gratitude by jumping on her lap, nuzzling her a few times. Earning a melodious giggle of her own and . . . a warning, low growl from a certain red haired.

"Eh, I think a heard something." The goddess says quietly to herself. She looked around the clearing, noticing how quiet its been. Not a single chirping bird, small animal didn't play around like usual, and the bunny in her lap already hop away from her lap, swallowing by the thick bushes. She's alone now, _or not . . ._

"What you heard, Manami chan~?" That playful tone followed by a hot breath tingling her neck. The goddess shuddered slightly. A pair of strong arms already wrapped around her middle, forcing her small back to collided with something hard, muscular, and warm.

.

Manami tensed when she felt a pair of arms already wrapped around her middle. A hot breath tickled the back of her neck, followed by a wet sensation trailing seductively along her skin.

"A-Akuma san, p-please stop!" She squaked, trying to wriggled away, but the Akuma have none of it.

"Call me by my name, Manami. It's not so hard~" The red haired demon demand, tightening his grip while nuzzling her soft dark hair.

Manami bit her bottom lips. The red demond behind her still busy nuzzling and licking her person. It's been a week since she first met with the mischief, red devil. The first chance they locked their eyes, Manami got so scared cause she's just a weak goddess in the presence of a very strong, wicked, demon lord who appeared in front of her small shrine. She remembered when the said demon lord suddenly hug her on their first encountered, mercury eyes softened a bit and his sexy lips murmuring quietly, say something about how relief he was to finally found her. Leaving her confused and flustered at the same times. . .

"I missed you so much, Manami chan~" His words seem to brought the goddess forward from her current thought. She blinked, a pretty blush staining her chubby cheeks. "A-ano K-Karma kun. R-release me please."

She could feel the red demon smirk on her skin, and she shivered slightly. After giving her one last long, slow lick, the red demon finally pulling himself to look at her adorable flushed face.

"So, where'd you go? I'll accompany you." It's not a question, ofcourse. He's always following her around since their first encountered.

"Uh, I-It's usual. I just patrol around the forest and help some animal around."

Gold, cat like eyes glint. Demon tail wagging excitedly. And she gave a small smile. Sometimes she forget if the red haired in front of her was a full grown demon lord and not a cute, hyperactive puppy.

"Okay~ let's go, Manami chan." He said in his usual sing song tone. His much bigger hand wrapped around her smaller, delicate one. The goddess couldn't help but be flustered at their joining hands. She could plainly see the red string wrapped around his finger and hers glow lightly.

'It's wrong.' Her logical side told her. But still, she couldn't help but feel such a joy and warmth rushed inside her.

.

It's been peaceful, relaxing day near the beautiful lake among the forest.

The goddess already finished with her duty. The akuma on her lap –because he insist- surprisingly made an excellent partner due to their patrolling. He still got mischief and play pranks to those hunters. But other than that, Manami really like spending time with him. It's easy to talk to him, though he occasionally would teased her and try his best to coax her to become his mate.

"Karma kun, may I ask you something?" Said Manami while resting her back comfortably against the bark of pine tree. He nodded lazily, eyes closed.

"Why you always following me?"

The demon opened his gold eyes, peeking on the pool of amethyst he's so adored. His brow furrowed. "It's not noticable?" He asked, raising his hand where the red string wrapped around his pinky finger. He cupped her face and slowly rubbed her soft cheeks with his clawed hand.

"B-But we're very different." The goddess blurted out, gazing at her own finger and the red string which supposedly cemented her and the red haired akuma as a lifemate.

"I don't care." He said firmly. His mercury eyes closed once again when her hands scratching softly on his elvin ears earning a content purr. "I love Manami chan and Manami chan love me."

"E, Eh?" The goddess squaked like a school girl. A heat rushed coloring her cheeks. _H-How did he know if I'm already falling for him? And did he just confessed to me?!_

"I hit a poin, ne?" He smirked widely, revealing pair of fangs like a canine. The goddess lowering her face, cheeks redder than usual. Deep down inside her heart, she already accept the idea of becoming his mate. How could she not? The easy companionship they had, the laughter, the comfortable feeling just in the presence of each other.

But still, she's not ready to mate yet. She need a little more time to sort of her feeling so she decide to change the subject.

"A-Ano Karma kun. Tomorrow there will be a meeting between the god and the goddess, it's including me. So, I wouldn't be here in a few days."

"Eh, could I tag along too ? I want to play with your friends, Manami chan."

Manami shake her head, a smile plastered on her lips watching a mischief glint spark on Karma's eyes. "No, Karma kun."

The red haired demon pouted. Then, muttered sulkily, "Then, I'll be a good boy and wait for your return, ne."

.

.

.

.

.

Manami stared dumbfoundly at the scene in front of her very eyes. The cloud still hanging on the sky, rain pour heavily upon the bloody ground. Dead animal scattered everywhere, claws mark marring the trees, the usually lush grash been destroyed along with other wild plants. How could this happened? She just gone for two days and welcomed by this horrified scene?

Her beautiful violet eyes became wet immediately. Her bottom lips wobble. She gave a long sigh, gazing sadly at the destruction of her northern forest. For some unknown reason she felt betrayed. She know if it the nature within akuma to destroyed and doing all of the bad things, but doing this bloody mess while she's not around? When she's already falling so hard for him?

She clenched her fists, feeling the soft feature of her own akai ito crumpled. _Is it just an act Karma kun? Are you approaching me just to cover your true intention? You just want to mess and play with my feeling? Maybe you laugh so hard knowing a stupid, weak goddess really held a feeling for you, huh._

"Oi, Manami chan."

There, he is. Standing perfectly with his usual sly smirk. His dark wings dissapeared quickly when he touch the land. "Bad things happen here huh?"

The goddess wiped her tears away. Her silk kimono rustling, becaming wet and dirt staining on it. Ignoring the difference level between their power, she marched angrily toward the demon lord. "I know I'm not supposedly fall for you, you cruel manipulative demon!"

Golden eyes narrowed of the accusation. Understanding dawn on him when his gaze swept around his surrounding. Karma tilted his head and said mockingly, "So, you're accused me to do this fucking mess, are you?"

"Oh yes! I don't see any devil creature around!" Manami snapped heatedly. Her amethyst eyes blazed, chest heaving up and down. He watched her with a blank expression. Mercury eyes darken, but there's a flicker of pain inside them.

"We're really different ne? You're a kind hearted goddess and I'm a cruel and mischief demon. Looks like the akai ito never work between us." He laughed bitterly. "Yeah it's never work. Now or before." He turned his back. Dark wings spread and in the blink of an eye, he's already gone.

.

Later that night, the forest goddess gazed at the full moon. She smiled bitterly, ' _If I'm right, I'm not supposed to feel this way._ ' She hugged herself, a guilty feeling eating her up since his leaving. A single tear trailed down her cheeks.

To deep in her own thought, she finally realize the ground shaking uncontrollably. A roar sound resound through the forest. Birds flying, animal running away, and the goddess knew something very terrible was about to happened.

A heavy steps approaching, trees collapsed one by one. The goddess held her breath. A big, ugly green ogre step from the darkness. Its mouth stained with red, dark blood. Claws also dripping with blood and some tree bark.

Manami gasp. Then something occured to her mind when she eyed the claws mark on the fallen trees. Her lips trembled. It's not Karma who wreaking havoc in her small, peace, forest she called home. It's not the red haired demon who scarred the living of her peaceful forest.

The big, foul creature eyeing her like some sort of a nice meal. It's saliva poured down from it's big, smelly mouth. The ogre bared his fangs, ready to strike the delicious looking goddess.

Manami reached her arms, summoning her power on the palms of her hands. She murmured quietly. Roots burst from the ground, wrapping tightly around the ankles, hands, neck, chest, and any other part of her enemy. But what she didn't expect is the poison coming off of the ogre, melted the roots she bind it with . Before she could react, the big oni leaped and attack with its claws. The goddess just have a little time to leaped away from the upcoming attack.

A hot, burning sensation eating her side. She winced, touching her bleeding side and realized its been poisonous. A roaring sound make the beautiful goddess tilted her head. The monstrous creature right in front of her. Mouth hanging opened, saliva dripping slowly.

Manami closed her eyes. She brached herself for the final strike which undoubtfully would kill her in place. Maybe it's the right death for her for accusing a wrong person?

CRASH!

The goddess could clearly heard something being cut wide open. A pain howl followed with a heavy thud, shaking the ground. And surprisingly she didn't feel any pain.

"You ugly creature."

She know too well that voice. But, her head pounding so hard. Though she struggle to stay conscious, the darkness clouding her vision too quickly. The poison already work so fast on her frail body.

.

"Manami, please wake up." Those voice seems to guided her to wake her foggy mind. A soft caress tingling her cheeks, slowly awakening her sense.

A blurring red colour slowly entered her dazed amethyst. She blinked a few times, trying to regain her conscious.

"Are you okay?" A pair of mercury eyes greet her. She stared deeply at the worried expression of the one holding her.

"Karma kun . . . I-I'm sorry." Manami cried softly, burying her face on his blood covered chest. Karma tightened his hold, a soft growl vibrating through his chest, trying to sooth the goddess in his arms.

No words were needed. She lift her face and meet with golden, cat like eyes. Their breath mingle, lips inched closer. Their first kiss, slow but a passionate one, savoring each other taste like their life depend on it.

In the heat of passion, a multiple colour of life slowly entering her mind. Their kiss deepen and she could see all of it. The previous life of hers and his.

The red haired demon holding lovingly a human female girl named Okuda Manami. And surprisingly, the demon lord have been disguised himself as a young doctor to help the Manami girl who had an illness. Then in front of her, all colour dissapeared quickly. Manami as a human girl lying death, in the arms of her demon lover. The red string around the demon finger already torn, while he mourning her lifemate's death over and over. On that black, rainy night, the demon lost all the happiness he once had. Years past and he still remembering his mate. Walking alone in the world, lonely, hurt, and confused until the fate give him a second chance. The other Manami as his mate. Her.

"Karma kun." The goddess called softly. Her breath ghosted upon his lips. "Had we fall each other on the previous life?"

He just nodded his head. Then continue nuzzling her side, checking for any trace of poison.

"You must be very lonely back then." The red haired demon didn't answer, just buried his face even deeper.

"Mate with me, Karma kun."

His mercury eyes widened a little. He traced her soft features slowly and look straight on her beautiful amethyst orbs, trying to find any hesitation but found none. Those beautiful eyes he so adored sparked with love

"Yes." And he doved down to captured her sweet lips once more.

.

.

END

.

.

Sorry for grammar mistake I'm still not good in English And I know I'm not quiet well with the plot but I try my hardest.

I hope it's still bearable though and not too confusing.

Care to review, minna ?

Any suggestion or comment may improve my writing


End file.
